


A Really Awkward Sequel to Peter Pan (2003)

by foreverunitedguys



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverunitedguys/pseuds/foreverunitedguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like quite a few others, I have never been satisfied with the ending of Peter Pan. It's so…sad. So here's my idea of what happened afterwards. Some background information: the lost boys went back to Neverland 2 months after they came to London, the story starts 9 months after Peter departed from the nursery window, and Captain Hook was cut out of the crocodile by his crew (Ya know, like Sharknado, but...from the outside). Leave suggestions for future works in the comments, and try to use constructive criticism and not destructive criticism. Thank you if you took the time to read my fanfic, as I'm sure not many will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fare Thee Well

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO (or used to belong to, I read somewhere that the copyright expired) GREAT ORMOND STREET HOSPITAL.

 

Chapter 1 – Fare Thee Well

          †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            Wendy sat next to the open window and stared out into the bustling city of London. She remembered a time from her adventures in Neverland, and shivered at the very thought of it.

 

            ~ _All she could see was the inside of a blindfold. Behind her she could hear shouts. She walked closer to her demise. The farther she walked, the more scared she became. She felt the tip of a sword beckon for her to turn around. As she turned, she could feel the edge of the plank below her heels. Hook’s voice said, “You know, I really am terribly sorry about this.”_

_The plank below her was unstable and it felt like it would give out at any moment. From below her she heard the ticking of a clock. She heard Hook say “The irony. It comes for Hook, it gets a story.”_

_Wendy could feel him stomp on the plank causing it to shift below her feet. She attempted to keep her balance. He stomped on the plank yet again, making it harder for her to keep her balance. He stomped on it for the third time and that did it. She fell backwards. The air was rushing around her, and she couldn’t help but scream as she fell towards the unforgiving ocean. Suddenly, she felt someone’s arms catch her. ~_

            The near death encounter was still fresh in her memory, even after 9 months.

Had it only been 9 months since Peter had departed from her window?

 

            2 months after the group returned, the Lost Boys decided that they were unhappy in their new lives, and they decided to go back to Neverland. Tinker Bell had come to get them and bring them back. Shortly after, Mr. and Mrs. Darling mysteriously got a divorce. Mrs. Darling left to escape her past, and Mr. Darling kept the children, but fell into a habit of going to work before the children woke up and staying out until the children fell asleep.

 

            John and Michael were playing one of their nursery games. They were reenacting the final battle between Hook and Peter. “You are old!” shouted Michael who was pretending to be Peter.

 

            John as Hook says “But I’ve won!”

 

            They continued their battle in such perfect chronology that it never ceased to amaze Wendy.  The boys jumped and ran around the nursery. The walls were a tan patterned color. The walls had lights clocks and pictures scattered about them. The floor was covered in toys. On one wall there were two brass beds belonging to John and Michael. On the wall adjacent to John and Michael’s beds, the wall across from the window was a four-post bed with bed drapes that covered the head of the bed and fell down to the sides where they had been tied back. John had grown a little, and still had the same brown hair and round glasses. Michael had also grown, but still had the same freckles and red hair. When they finished their battle Wendy decided that it was time for the three of them to go to bed. “Alright boys, it’s time to go to bed,” she told the boys.

 

            The two boys climbed into their beds. Wendy went to John, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. She went to Michael and did the same.

 

            “Wendy? Will you leave the window open in case Peter comes back?” Michael asked his sister.

 

            “Of course I will Michael.” Wendy assured him.

 

            She walked over to the window, stepping carefully to avoid the toys on the floor. She lifted the heavy stained glass window high enough for Peter to get in. Wendy climbed into her bed letting her dirty blonde hair fall across the pillow. She fell asleep, to dreams of flying.

 

          †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            Wendy’s sleep slowly became lighter. She could hear talking in the room around her. She could hear John and Michael’s voices, but there was a third voice… Wait, a third voice? Wendy shot up out of bed. There she was, face to face with her brothers and the boy who wouldn’t grow up. “Look Wendy, Peter has come back!” said John.

 

            A smile slowly crossed Wendy’s face as she got out of bed. “Hello again Peter,” she said smiling.

 

            “Hello Wendy,” he said, also smiling.

 

            She slowly wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug, which he hesitantly returned. She looked up at him remembering their last romantic encounter. She had kissed him to save his life. John and Michael stood to the side of the two watching the exchange. Peter hadn’t aged a day, as he has been in Neverland. His blonde, messy hair has stayed the same length and he is still the same height. As she talked to him she learned that the boys had caught him up on their lives. “The Lost Boys really miss having a mother,” he said to Wendy.

 

            Wendy sighed knowing what he was getting at. He wanted her to come back to Neverland with him. She silently debated the options in her head. “So, would you like to come back to Neverland?” he asked the 3 Darling children.

 

            “Yes please!” John and Michael shouted in unison.

 

            “What about you, Wendy?” Peter said turning to Wendy.

 

            “Well…” Wendy started.

 

            “Please!” Michael said.

 

            “Yes, please Wendy!” John said.

 

            “Oh, all right,” Wendy, said.

 

            Peter flew into the air. “You guys remember how to fly right?” Peter asked.

 

            “Just think happy thoughts, and add pixie dust of course,” Wendy said.

 

            Just then, Tinker Bell flew into the room. Peter grabbed her and sprinkled the children with pixie dust. The children levitated into the air. “Alright guys, let’s go!” Peter said as he beckoned to the window.

 

            John and Michael with his bear flew out of it quickly. Wendy stood on the windowsill looking at the nursery she knew she’d probably never see again. “Come on Wendy,” Peter whispered into her ear. “Forget about them, just like they forgot about you.”

 

            Wendy realized the truth in his words. Her father never spoke to her and her mother had just up and left. She turned to him, took his hand, and flew away with him. She suddenly stopped and turned back to the house and said her final farewell.

 

            “Fare thee well, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ^_^


	2. Neverland

Chapter 2- Neverland

          †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            Peter, Wendy, Michael, and John were soaring over London. They flew around Big Ben and between the towers of Westminster Abbey. Soon Peter changed his flying direction to straight up, towards the stars, and the children followed. Wendy could feel the wind rushing past her ears as she flew straight up. A smile spread across her face as they soared towards the second star on the right. She was going back to Neverland, the only place she felt that she could truly feel happy. Before long the island of Neverland came into view. The island was slowly becoming green from its frosty winter state. As she flew over the island she could see the Indian camp. She could also see the Jolly Roger in the middle of the sea. She flew up next to Peter. “Peter, didn’t you say you were going to abandon the Jolly Roger at a dock?” she asked.

 

            Peter spotted the ship and raised an eyebrow. “I did,” he said.

 

            “Then what it doing in the middle of the ocean?” She said exasperatedly.

           

            “I don’t know, but don’t worry about it, I’m sure its nothing,” he said.

 

            She sighed and continued on. If he thought it was nothing, why should she worry herself? They landed in front of the hideout. The Lost Boys came running from all directions. “Peter, you’re back!” they shouted.

 

            “That’s right boys, and guess who I brought with me,” Peter said gesturing toward the Darling children.

 

            The boys looked over and saw the Darlings. They all ran over and tackled Wendy. “You’re back!” they shouted.

 

            “Yes, boys, we are,” John said.

 

            “Uh huh!” Michael said.

 

            Wendy, who had six boys on top of her, laughed and said, “I’m guessing you missed us!”

 

            “We did Mother!” Slightly said to her.

            “Well I missed you too. Why don’t we head inside,” Wendy said smiling.

 

            The boys all smiled and led the three Darlings into the hideout.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's short, but this just leads up to the action. You people have no idea how many cartwheels I did while writing this chapter to get through writer's block.


	3. The Elegant Captain Hook

Chapter 3- The Elegant Captain Hook

    †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            What is a story without a good villain? That is why we will be examining the events that happened prior to our beloved Peter, Wendy, John, and Michael landing in Neverland. The main focus of these events, of course, is Captain Hook. As you might already know, Hook was swallowed by the crocodile. This was not enough to stop him though. Here’s where things start to get gruesome, so I’m just warning you.

 

            The crocodile was sleeping in its cave. The crew had finally tracked it down and Smee was approaching him slowly, a knife held by his side.He lifted it up to the height of the sleeping crocodile’s stomach. Smee nervously lowered the knife towards the crocodile’s stomach. With a sudden surge of strength he stabbed the crocodile’s stomach. The crocodile started out of its peaceful sleeping state. Two crewmembers ran to hold the crocodile down while Smee dragged the knife down the crocodile’s stomach. Soon the crocodile stopped struggling and died. Smee continued to cut the crocodile’s stomach. Soon the Captain’s unconscious form could be seen and was pulled from the crocodile’s lifeless body.

 

            A while later, after the crew had taken their captain somewhere a little nicer (a meadow that the crew had stayed in when their ship was taken), the captain was starting to come round “Smee…”

 

“Yes Captain?” Smee said excitedly, noticing Hook was coming round again.

 

            “Where am I?” Hook asked groggily.

 

            “A meadow we found after the ship was taken, sir,” Smee answered.

 

            “You let the ship be taken? Tell me it wasn’t by…” Hook said, the anger rising in his voice.

 

            “It was Pan, Captain.” Smee said quietly looking away from Hook in shame.

 

            “I guess we’ll have to take it back then,” Hook said starting to get up.

 

            “Not now Captain, you need your rest,” Smee said pushing him back down into the soft green grass.

The Captain grumbled and lay down again to go back to sleep. Hours later he woke up again.

 

            “Smee, I’ve had enough rest. We need to make a plan to get our ship back,” Hook snapped as he stood up.

 

            “Alright Captain, why don’t you eat something?” Smee asked handing him a good portion of their dinner that night, which happened to be a mix of the random plants around their campsite. Don’t worry; the random plants are not poisonous.

 

            Hook took the plate that the disgusting, yet filling mixture was piled onto and said, “Yes, thank you Smee.”

 

He sat down and addressed his crew, “Alright crew, here’s the plan…”

 

    †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………(time skip because I’m too lazy to write out the plan.) ∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            Hook and his crew hid behind a rock near the shore of the island. He could see his ship docked there, and Peter Pan was standing next to it. Smee had told him that since he had taken the ship, Pan had been more distant from what he could see. Snapping out of his thoughts, Hook looked just in time to see Pan turn from the ship and fly away. As soon as Pan was out of sight, Hook motioned for his crew to follow him. They quickly scurried onto the ship. Hook put on his Captain’s hat and smiled maliciously.

 

“Hoist thee anchor! Raise the sails and the flag! Set sail men!” He shouted his orders and they were obeyed.

 

            Before long the Jolly Roger was in the middle of the seas of Neverland. The boat was sailing at full speed to get out far enough so that they wouldn’t be captured again.

 

            “You haven’t seen the last of me Pan,” Hook said as he felt the ocean breeze blow past his face. “Oh no, you’ll see me again, Peter Pan.”

 

            Captain Hook and his crew were witnesses to all the events that happened with Peter and Wendy, and lets just say that Hook was already planning a way to lure Peter to his dreadful demise using a certain returning guest to Neverland. Hook never wastes a moment when it comes to his schemes and murder plots.

            Ladies and gentlemen, the Elegant Captain Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long on this chapter. I have a horrible procrastination problem. As always, Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4- The Hideout

Chapter 4- The Hideout

          †………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†………∞………†          

 

            Now the hideout had been moved for security reasons, so don’t think of the old hideout when I speak of the hideout. The hideout was moved to a hallowed out hill that is only accessible through a series of holes dug in the sides of the hill, which are covered by boulders. The hideout was originally just one room, but was expanded into separate rooms. Upon entering the hideout you will find an oval room with a table and some chairs in the center. At one end of the oval, there is a hole in the wall covered by the hide of some animal (I don’t know what kind of animal it is. I’m just the author. I don’t know ALL the details. From now on, these entrances are called “doors”) that leads to the bedroom of the Lost Boys. The bedroom has 8 beds, but only 5 are used. Everyone but the twins sleep in their own bed. The beds are a variety of hammocks hanging from the ceiling and holes dug in the side of the wall. In the center of the room there is a rug and a makeshift chair.

 

            At the other end of the oval, you will find two more doors. The door on the right leads to Peter’s room. In this room there is a large bed made of tree branches with animal skins on it. There is also a large animal skin rug in the middle of the floor.   Initial duck out of the wall he kept the pirate hat that he had taken from Captain Hook after he defeated him on the Jolly Roger.  The door to the left leads to an empty room right underneath the pond. You can look up and see all the fish swimming in the pond.  The whole room is covered in the soft blue light emanating from the pond.

 

            Peter, the Lost Boys, John, Wendy, and Michael slid down into the hideout. Upon entering Wendy could see that the hideout was disorganized and chaotic. I forgot to mention that the entire hideout was a mess. The belongings of the Lost Boys were spilling off of the shelves. Dust covered the room. The hideout appeared to have not been cleaned in ages. Wendy took her finger and wiped some of the dust onto her finger. She looked around the room disapprovingly.

 

            “How long has it been since you cleaned this place boys?” Wendy asked as she continued to glance around the room.

 

            The Lost Boys and Peter huddled up to discuss the matter leaving the Darling children thoroughly confused. Finally, the huddle disbanded and Peter stepped forward to give the final verdict.

 

            “Never.” Peter said.

 

Wendy thought she could hear the smallest amount of pride in his voice. She sighed, shaking her head.

 

            “Alright… Well that’s the first thing to be done to make this place livable,” Wendy said examining the rest of the hideout for other things to be done.

 

            “But Wendy… We want to go on an adventure!” Michael whined to his elder sister.

 

            Wendy bit her lip trying to decide if she should be lenient or not. Wendy sighed and said, “Okay, we can go on an adventure first.”

 

            The boys cheered and started heading for the entrance of the hideout.

 

            “The minute we get back, we are cleaning this mess up!” She yelled after them knowing that they probably weren’t paying attention.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

            The adventure party was trekking through the woods. They had not found any adventure yet, which was probably a good thing because all three Darlings were unarmed and no one seemed to notice. So as they walked through the woods everything seemed as normal. Suddenly Peter looked around nervously.

 

            “Something is wrong,” He said, “We should split up and check it out. We’ll meet back here when we’re done.”

 

            He divided the group in half with one group being Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, and Michael, and the other group being Tootles, Curly, John, Peter, and Wendy. They went their separate ways to search the forest for the disturbance Peter had sensed. Peter and his group trudged through the forest. “Isn’t this just perfect Wendy? A real adventure!” Peter said to Wendy, looking excited.

 

Wendy was genuinely excited for the adventure but a pang of sadness ran through her. She missed her home. _No Wendy, you left for a reason and you’re not going back_ she thought to herself. “Oh yes Peter! This is simply wonderful!” Wendy said smiling, trying to cover up her moment of doubt.

 

Peter and Wendy continued to catch up, talking about this and that. “And that’s how we got Slightly out of the hole,” Peter said.

 

Wendy laughed at the tale. She was beginning to remember why she loved Neverland so much, the scenery, adventures, the Lost Boys, and Peter. “Peter, we’ve searched this entire side of the forest and there’s nothing here,” said John.

“Yeah Peter, there’s nothing out here,” said Tootles.

 

“Can we please go back?” Curly whined.

 

Peter sighed. “Well, alright,” he said.

 

They group headed back to find the other group had already returned. They reported that they had not found anything. Peter led the group back to the hideout with everyone convinced that nothing had been lurking in those woods. What they had failed to notice was that there were Indians lurking about. Oh, also there were pirates there too. The pirates were the main source of Peter’s discomfort. They were plotting, planning, and scheming. They wouldn’t strike yet, but soon. Soon.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

            The Lost Boys and Darlings arrived back at the hideout. Wendy declared that it was time to clean the hideout. After they finished the hideout, Wendy surveyed the hideout proudly. Everything was organized and there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight. The Lost Boys and Peter looked like that was the most work they’d ever done in their lives, and Wendy believed it honestly was.

 

            “Alright boys, its time to eat!” Wendy said, and the Lost Boys cheered and ran to get the food.

 

They ate the meal of fruit and berries. Wendy was delighted to see the Lost Boys and Peter again, but being in Neverland was a bit strange. She had thought it was best to leave Neverland and go home. Now she was back to get away from home.

 

            “Wendy…?” Peter said from across the table.

 

            All of the other boys turned sharply to look at her.

 

            “Oh, I’m sorry I was just daydreaming,” she said hastily to try to cover up her thoughts.

 

            The boys returned to their chattering and Wendy looked at all of them and smiled. Love is a powerful thing, and she would know that better than anyone. She still loved Peter more than anything, and then she realized that she was just using the situation with her father as an excuse. She had come back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! More romance is on its way. Love you all!


End file.
